


Honey and Roses

by Wizardry2263



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Eddie, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange, attentive stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardry2263/pseuds/Wizardry2263
Summary: Stan loves working and competing with his 6 Partners but when Eddie has a rough day Stan is there to help out.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.2





	Honey and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange and was literally such a fun prompt. This is my second fic ever so please be nice. One of the characters undergoes the beginnings of a hypomanic episode but does not do anything dangerous. Please read safely.

The bell above the door jingled as Stan entered his cafe. It was dark in the front but he could see the lights on in the kitchen as Eddie worked fiercely to finish the pastries for the day. No one ever left the house earlier than Eddie. Stan got to work getting the front ready, taking the chairs off the tables and cleaning the countertop. This was always the calmest time of day before the sun came up and Stan had to deal with people clamoring for all of their orders. Stan turned on the huge boiler and prepared the many sachets that he would need to keep up with the breakfast rush. Stan knew that the real draw of Honey and Roses in the morning was Eddie’s fresh pastries, but they were still a tea shop so Stan would make sure to have good tea for all their patrons. 

Stan had just gotten into the rhythm of his work when he heard a loud scream from behind him. Turning around slowly, Stan saw Eddie, red-faced with flour in his hair, and gave him a long cool look. “Is there a reason why at least once a week you scream to find me in my own store?” Eddie huffed as he marched over to the sink to fill a measuring cup with water. “You know there’s a sink in the kitchen right?”

“I know, but right now it’s full of pots and someone may have thrown some puff pastry in the sink after it refused to cooperate and now the trap is clogged.”

“Was that someone short with brown hair and freckles?”

“No, that person was average height with brown hair and freckles.” Eddie sighed as Stan smiled at him happily. “I’ll clean it up in a second but more water was gonna make it worse and I couldn’t find my gloves.”

“You still haven’t answered why you screamed this time.” Eddie furrowed his brow as Stan brought up his screaming.

“I didn't scream I yelped.”

“Okay you yelped. Why?”

“ I still haven’t changed the kitchen clock from daylight savings so I thought that it was 4:30 not 5:30, so no one should’ve been in the store. Seeing you surprised me, especially since you didn’t turn on the lights.”

“Oh no, you are not turning your skittishness back on me.”

“Fine, fine. I’m easily scared and don’t pay enough attention to my surroundings.” Stan never appreciated it when Eddie mimicked him. Even when the information was right, the only reason that Eddie was allowed to go to work alone was that at 3:00 AM there weren’t any cars on the road. 

“You’re not cute when you copy people.”

“Really that's not what you said last night, when I copied-”

“That is the only exception.” Eddie giggled and Stan’s stern look broke as he watched. “Did everything go alright this morning?”

“Yeah I thought I was really ahead but it turns out I’m right on schedule. When Bev arrives, have her come back and grab some stuff, I’ll be running out of space by then.”

“ Will do, want any tea?” Stan was already moving as he asked preparing Eddie’s daily decaf earl grey. Of course Eddie didn’t know it was decaf, but since Eddie has difficulty with caffeine making him too anxious and energetic everyone agreed it was for the best.

“Yes please! Oh and by the way I’ve a new item for people to try today. I came up with it this morning.” Stan looked at Eddie’s back as he returned to the kitchen. It wasn’t unusual for Eddie to come up with new pastries but it was rare that it happened in one morning. 

After Stan delivered Eddie’s tea he got back to set up, as the clock ticked closer to 6:00 AM Stan turned on the lights. Eddie exited the kitchen with the first round of delicacies, as Stan adjusted the water temperature on each boiler. With the display full of Eddie’s signature pastries and the tea ready to be made Stan unlocked the door.

The first customers of the day were Stan's favorites. Since there was a hospital a few blocks away some of the night nurses would stop by the shop to get an herbal tea to help unwind. Stan chatted pleasantly with them as he brewed their teas. “I don’t know why you guys open at 6:00 we’re the only people in here when you do.” Patty commented.

“Well frankly I love herbal tea and since we close at 3:30 most people want black teas. So, this is the only time I get to try out my blends on people other than my roommates.”

“Ahh, so we’re your guinea pigs?”

“More like you’re the people who appreciate it more.” Patty laughed as she started to leave.  
“Thanks for the tea Stan see you tomorrow.” Stan smiled as Patty headed out the door and started to refill the boiler. “Hey Bev, We’re getting drinks tomorrow right?”

“Of course, I can't wait!” Stan turned around to see Bev giving Patty a hug at the entrance. As she entered, Bev walked over to the counter and leaned on it. “Hi there, I’ve heard this is the place for the best tea and pastries in town, but what’s better, tea or the pastries?”

“Oh I have to say the tea, it's all homemade blends and tastes amazing.” Stan grinned as Bev smirked at him. Bev stood up and started to move behind the counter as Stan finished filling up the boilers.

“Is that Bev? I need her now! It’s really important!” Stan and Bev shared a look at Eddie’s shouting.

“Okay, Eddie I’m on my way.” Answering Bev’s curious look with a shrug Stan decided to do a little investigating. Looking in the trash just outside the kitchen Stan saw two bags of his special energy blend tea. 

“Is Eddie okay he’s acting even jumpier than normal, and what is this new pastry he made? I haven’t heard anything about it.” 

“Well the little gremlin decided to have two cups of the energy tea which has more caffeine than cold brew coffee so I think he’s a little wired.”

“That explains the kitchen then.”

“What's wrong with the kitchen?”

“It looks like a flour bomb went off in there. Luckily he managed to get a lot of stuff in the warming box so I don't think he needs to bake anymore.” Stan sighed as he thought of the mess a heavily caffeinated Eddie could have made. “Oh don’t get that look on your face, he’ll clean it up especially if we tell him we like the new pastry.”

“What even is it?”

“It’s an apple raspberry turnover made with chocolate pastry.” 

“Who in their right mind is going to eat that for breakfast?”

Bev laughed, “The two dumbasses that Eddie always experiments for, Richie is gonna love this one and Bill will make sure there aren’t any left for anyone else.”At that moment the beginnings of the breakfast rush started streaming in. Rolling his eyes, Stan put on his customer service smile and started taking orders.

After about 45 straight minutes it began to die down. As Stan started to take his first deep breath in an hour Eddie burst out of the kitchen, “Did you see what those fuckers put on their chalkboard? How dare they!”

“Eddie, customers!” At Bev's reprimand Eddie started blushing.

“Ahh… Sorry everybody thank you for coming, that won’t happen again.” Luckily there were only one or two regulars in the store who had seen Eddie angry enough before to ignore it. “Sorry about the shouting and cursing but did you see what they wrote.”

“No, Eddie we’ve been kind of busy selling tea and pastries to keep a roof over our heads.” Stan's sarcastic answer didn’t impress Eddie as he nudged his way between the two of them and revealed a picture on his phone.

The picture showed the chalkboard at the coffee shop a block away called Rise and Grind. On the chalkboard in surprisingly pretty writing it said, “Who needs bee vomit or plant genitals? Come enjoy piping hot coffee, espressos, and lattes at Rise and Grind!”

“I cannot believe that those idiots would write that we need to destroy them! Stan run a promotion, if people swear to boycott Rise and Grind they get a free pastry.” Eddie seethed. Bev and Stan shared a look over Eddie’s head.

“That’s a little ridiculous Eddie, plus we don’t want Rise and Grind to lose business.” Bev soothed quickly.

“Yeah besides Richie only does that cause he knows it drives you insane.”

“Yes and normally I ignore it, but Richie’s handwriting is chicken scratch. Which means if he came up with it one of the others wrote it. So they are all on notice.” Stan started stroking up and down Eddie’s neck hoping to soothe him.

Leaning in Stan said “They’re just jealous cause we’re the better store. Why don’t you go prove it in the kitchen okay?” Eddie turned and looked at Stan, his breathing slowing down as Stan soothed him.

“Yeah you’re right I’m gonna go make some chocolate hazelnut croissants and only the three of us can have them alright?”

“Sounds good Eddie, punish them the best way you know how.” At Bev’s encouragement Eddie went back into the kitchen to bake. “Okay so there is more going on than just caffeine.”

“Definitely,” Stan agreed. “It's probably his anxiety acting up, you know how he can get a hair trigger when that happens.” Bev nodded as her Stan started to work on more customers. 

Around nine when the shop had slowed down to only a few people inside and no one was really coming in, Stan left the register to start cleaning around the cafe and making sure everything was fully stocked. As Stan was refilling the sugar packet container he heard the bell jingle and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “If this is who I think it is they better flee before Eddie sees them.”

“Why what’s the m- m- matter with Eddie?” Stan turned around to see Bill smiling at him. Stan was glad that it was Bill and not Richie, less chance of Eddie screaming again.

“Well someone posted something pretty mean about bee vomit and plant genitals to the Rise and Grind Instagram. So let’s just say Eddie is not pleased right now.”

Bill groaned as he tucked his head into Stan’s neck, “Why would Richie do that?”

“Well it wasn’t Richie, or at least not just Richie since we could read the handwriting on the chalkboard.”

“I’m second shift today, plus I lost Instagram privileges after the drunk post so it couldn’t have been me. So are you willing to protect me?”

“Yeah, yeah come on. Eddie made something new today, you’re gonna love it.” As Stan passed Bill a tea and one of Eddie’s new turnovers, Bev leaned over and gave Bill a peck on the lips.

“Someone is feeling brave today huh?”

At Bev’s words bill stood up straighter and declared, “I did nothing wrong and I’ll prove it.” Bill slipped around the counter and marched straight into the kitchen. “Eddie these turnovers are amazing. How did you make the pastry so flaky?” There was a loud noise, like a pan dropping but then it was quiet.

“Well he’s dead or they’re kissing so nothing we can do now, Stan did you manage to place the order yesterday?” Bev took out the cafe’s iPad to do some financial work as Stan manned the register. 

About three customers later Bill exited the kitchen. Stan expected to see a smile on his face but the look on his face was serious. “He’s acting kind of weird, isn’t he? I mean he was surprised when I entered and then started tearing up. I was comforting him and then he insisted I eat more of the turnover.”

Stan sighed “He freaked this morning too. Let’s give him a few minutes and then I’ll check on him. Do you have to head out?”

Bill nodded, “Yeah he seemed really upset about the chalkboard so I’m gonna go erase it, and delete the post.”

“Send Ben or Mike to come take him out to an apology lunch, that way we can make sure he gets home and eats too. He always gets cranky when he doesn’t eat enough.” Bev added.

“That’s a good idea I’ll see you guys later.” Bill gave each of them a quick kiss before he departed. Stan sighed it seemed that things were pointing to a different conclusion than anxiety or caffeine. 

“I’m gonna go check on him, see if I can maybe snag a croissant.” Bev nodded as Stan walked back to the kitchen. Opening the doors Stan called out cautiously, “Eddie can I get a croissant yet?” Stan was not prepared for the sight in front of him. He avoided the kitchen generally cause he didn’t like the texture of flour, but Eddie was cleaning like a mad person. He always kept the kitchen well ordered, but right now he was on his hands and knees cleaning the locked wheels of a baking sheet holder. “Eddie what’s happening?”

“I dropped my phone and I saw how disgusting this wheel was. I mean this is a kitchen. It needs to be clean if I’m gonna prepare food here.” As Stan looked closer he saw that there were little red drops on Eddie's apron.

“Eddie are you bleeding?” 

“What? No! I was but I bandaged it. I tried to shave chocolate for the croissants but I missed a little and nicked myself. It’s no big deal. Oh god the croissants!” Eddie bolted up and rushed to one of the ovens as he checked on the croissants. “That’s weird they should almost be burning but they have barely changed at all.”

“I think you forgot to turn the oven on.” Eddie looked at the dial and sighed as he realized his mistake.

“Oh god I did, didn’t I?”

“Eddie have you been taking your medication?” At that question Eddie started to look a little skittish. Talking to Eddie about medication was always a challenge because if you came on too strong he would have a bad reaction thanks to Sonia.

“Yes, of course I’ve been. Why wouldn’t I have?” Luckily Eddie was also a really bad liar. As Stan just kept staring at Eddie, the shorter man started to squirm. “Okay so maybe I haven’t.” Eddie admitted tiredly. It was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly Eddie looked tired and small. “I ran out a week ago and I kept meaning to refill it but I would get distracted and I guess I hoped I just wouldn’t need it anymore.”

“Hey it’s okay, it’s almost time for you to head home, do you want to wait outside with me and Bev?” Eddie looked at Stan and nodded. 

“Let me just turn the oven on so we can actually have croissants.” Eddie preheated the oven and set a timer for the croissants before following Stan out into the cafe. 

Seeing them exit Bev asked over her shoulder, “Hey boys how ya feeling.”

“ Like an idiot.” Eddie responded as he sat on the stool by the register. “By the way I need one of you to make an order for more cake flour. I underestimated how much I needed last time. Plus, I dropped a whole bag of it this morning.”

Bev nodded, grabbing the iPad and making the order. “Hey Eddie, can I see your phone?” glancing at Stan suspiciously Eddie passed him his phone. 

“Why?”

“Richie unplugged mine last night so it died like 10 minutes ago. I want to text in a prescription” Eddie’s lips quirked up in a smile as he whispered a fond insult under his breath. As Stan texted in Eddie’s prescription to the pharmacy, Eddie once again explained to bev the difference between all the different kinds of flour. As Stan passed the phone back to Eddie a chime went off in the kitchen and Eddie rushed to get the croissants. 

Walking back out, “Do you think that maybe I should just let everyone have croissants? I don’t know, it seems to mean to keep their favorites from them.” 

“I think you should do whatever you want Eddie.” Bev answers.

“Okay yeah I’ll take them home and we can have them after dinner tonight.” Stan and Bev started giggling at how serious Eddie looked. “What’s so funny huh?

Stan responded, “It’s just you’re so serious about croissants.” Eddie started laughing too.

“Okay maybe I over thought it but whatever.” The bell over the door rang as Ben and Mike walked into Honey and Roses. Mike was holding a bouquet of roses and Ben had mixed bouquet. 

Mike walked up to the counter, “Hi there I would like to offer an apology for what was posted. It was inappropriate and I am very sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Ben held out his bouquet as well. Bev took Mike’s bouquet and smelled it.

“Okay the roses are staying here, take the other ones home.” Bev ordered as she went to the kitchen to find a vase for the roses.

Eddie was still refusing to look at the two men so Ben took his hand, “Eddie could we apologize by taking you out to lunch?” Eddie watched as Ben put on his most charming smile. Glancing at Mike who had an equally charming look in his eyes. Eddie broke out into a grin. 

“That sounds lovely. I’m just gonna grab my coat.” As Eddie went into the back Stan pulled Mike and Ben in.

“He hasn’t taken his medication in a week. I’m getting it later today, I think he might be hypomanic now just keep an eye on him. Don’t try to manage him or he’ll think I told you.” Stan took a deep breath when he finished, he hadn’t ever spoken so quickly before. Mike and Ben nodded as Bev and Eddie exited the kitchen. Eddie Gave bev a kiss and then pulled Stan in for a hug.

Stan felt Eddie whisper in his ear, “Thanks for not getting angry with me.” Eddie gave him a kiss on a cheek and linked arms with Ben and Mike. Ben and Mike waved goodbye as the three discussed where they wanted to go for lunch.

After Eddie left the rest of the day went by quickly. Working together Stan and Bev were able to clean and close pretty quickly. As Bev headed off to the gym Stan went to the pharmacy to pick up Eddie’s medication. Unfortunately, the pharmacy was having a computer and Stan ended up waiting for 30 minutes before he could pick up the prescription. Walking home Stan stopped at the store to pick up some of Eddie’s favorite french vanilla ice cream to have with the croissants for dessert.

When Stan walked in the door he heard the sounds of all his favorite people in the world. Bill and Mike were in the kitchen cooking while Ben read them the Jeopardy questions, he could hear Bev singing in the shower after her workout. Oddly, he couldn’t hear Eddie and Richie but as he explored the house he found them. Eddie was laying on top of Richie having his hair stroked. “Why look! Eds our favorite little sparrow has arrived. Hopefully he has some fine pills he’ll regurgitate into your mouth for us.” Eddie hit Richie but was smiling as he did it.

“Shush Richie. Thank you Stan. I really appreciate it.” Stan smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Richie and Eddie.

“Don’t mention it, I put them on your nightstand, okay?”

“It’s perfect thanks Stan.” Eddie reached out a hand and started stroking Stan’s arm. “Will you lay down with me?”

“Of course.” As Stan started to lay down on the bed Richie shifted over to make sure they all had enough room.

“I’ve been informed Stan the man that I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for comparing your lovely cafe to vomit and genitals. I will not do so again.”

“Bill really laid into you huh?”

Richie groaned “You have no idea. I lost my Instagram privileges for a week.” 

“Well that sounds like a just punishment.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm gonna go see how well they are doing on dinner and if they failed final Jeopardy. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Stan looked at Eddie as Richie left. 

“So, you’ve forgiven him?” Stan inquired.

“Yeah, he gave me an actually good apology and then helped me calm down. Plus it helped that he was kissing me between each word of the apology.” Eddie giggled as he looked at Stan’s fake disgusted face. “Thanks Stan you were great today.” Stan felt Eddie’s hand start to caress his cheek. “Sometimes I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

At Eddie’s admission Stan thought back to all the moments he had with Eddie. Eddie whipping out a tide pen and removing the stain on Stan's shoes, Eddie riding the ferris wheel and conquering his fear of heights to kiss Stan, and Eddie rubbing Stan’s back as he vomited from the flu ignoring his fear of germs and comforting Stan. As all these flashed through Stan's head he locked eyes with Eddie, “You have given me as much as I have given you. Wanna know how I know?” Eddie nodded with tears welling up in his eyes. “Because you have seen me at my worst, and stayed. Even more you protected me, I love you.”

The tears spilled over Eddie’s eyes, “I love you too.” Eddie sat up and took Stan’s hand in his. “Let’s go get some dinner okay?” As Eddie pulled Stan out of the room Stan smiled, knowing that he had done something good for someone he loved today. What could be better than that?


End file.
